1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soldering paste for light beam-heating soldering. In particular, the present invention relates to a soldering paste for light beam-heating soldering, which is used in soldering a surface-mounting type electronic part such as QFP, SOP and the like on a printed board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the light beam-heating soldering, a soldering paste which contains 14 to 15% by weight of a flux and has a melting point of about 100.degree. C. and a thixotropy index of about 5 is conventionally used.
When the conventional soldering paste is used in the light beam-heating soldering, a temperature of a heated part of the soldering paste very quickly rises so that the soldering paste is slumped and flows from a land, which leads to formation of solder balls and causes troubles such as short-circuiting in a circuit.